Known in the prior art are various connecting elements manufactured from metal alloys. But they have certain disadvantages, which are in the first instance associated with the removal of the fixation elements from the regenerated bone by surgical methods. Moreover, metal alloys often produce marked reactions in bone tissues, and even gas and toxic products can be produced by alloys containing magnesium.
Attempts were made to use polymers, e.g. polymethyl methacrylate, for the manufacture of bone fixation elements (Blumin, I. I. Kheifitz, A. V., "Vestnik Khirurghii i Anesteziologhii," 1955, 11, 80-83). But polymethyl methacrylate does not have the required strength and is not resolved in the body, which again involves repeated operations for extraction of the fixtures.
Known in the prior art are also methods for the manufacture of bone fixation elements from the protein fractions of human blood (Golovin, G. V., "Voprosy Vosstanovitelnoi Khirurghii, Travmatologhii i Ortopedii", Sverdlovsk, 1957, 6, 211-217). But the physico-mechanical properties of such materials do not meet the requirements, while the time of its resolution in the body is shorter than the time required for the regeneration of the bone tissue.
Attempts were made to use materials consisting of a reinforcing component in the form of fibres or fibric, for example, glass fibre, carbon fibre, glass fabrics, and a polymer binding component, for example, unsaturated polyester, epoxy, polyamide, etc., but despite the high strength, bone connective fixtures manufactured out of these materials proved ineffective because they are either toxic or do not resolve in the body.